Spandy (Series)
Plot Spandy is a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants, SpongeBob and Sandy move into an apartment and live out there lives, with Wacky Adventures of course! From Going to jail to Surfing at Goo Lagoon! Awards *'We Want Moar Award' - Pending *'Coral Award' - Pending *'Stumble Award' - Won Moar Award.png|We hope to see "moar" from this spin-off series! bandicam 2014-01-06 14-27-47-949.jpg|Spandy Logo (Without Text Logo) CoralAward.png|This spin-off is so coral! bandicam 2014-01-10 05-04-47-046.jpg|We stumbled across this spin-off, and we were hooked! Episodes-Season 1 1-'New Apartment' SpongeBob and Sandy move in after kissing at the Krusty Krab. 2-'Paradise Swimming' SpongeBob wants to take Sandy to go surf ; Patrick becomes a roommate in the apartment. 3-'Make It Great' At the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob invents a new kind of Krabby Patty, The "Triple Bacon Patty." 4-'Bookmark' SpongeBob and Sandy meet the neighbors. 5-'1 Million Dollars' Patrick finds a dollar and mistakes it for a million, Make the town go crazy and follow Patrick everywhere. 6-'Patrick's Hair' Patrick decides to get a wig. 7-'Never Sleep' Sandy invents the Forever Awake, a device that allows you to never go to bed. The device becomes very popular so she adds an extra ingredent that doesnt mix. The town gets sick and blames Sandy. 8-'New Neighbors!' New neighbors move into the apartment, but they are former bank robbers. ; Patrick forms a band that is very unsuccessful. 9-'Glove Universe Visit' SpongeBob, Sandy and Patrick go to Glove Universe and ride some rides. One of the rides is unstable and almost crashes, so Sandy sues Glove Universe. 10-'Fax Machine' Mr. Krabs accidently breaks the Krusty Krab fax machine and orders SpongeBob to pay for it. 11-'Sweet Ride' Sandy creates a car made out of candy! SpongeBob tries it out and somehow drives great! 12-'Gary Soda' While at The Krusty Krab, Gary sneaks in and mixes all the drinks together. The mix becomes very popular and Gary decides to mix more soda! 13-'Doctor Sandy' Sandy auditions to become a doctor at the Bikini Bottom Hospital. She gets the job and has to take care of a dying man. 14-'Famous Phone' Sqilliam Fancyson visits The Krusty Krab to embarrass Squidward. While there, Sqilliam's phone falls out lf his pocket as he leaves. SpongeBob looks it over and sees that it is full of celebrity phone numbers! 15-'Plankton's Revenge' Plankton tries to steal the formula by going to the police and saying SpongeBob hit him. (when he did not.) They lock SpongeBob behind bars, The only way for him to tell them the truth is to break out, but that may result in death. *Season Finale* Episodes-Season 2 1-'Plankton's Revenge-Part 2' SpongeBob breaks out of jail and tells the truth to the police. 2-'Underwater Holidays' SpongeBob and Sandy celebrate Christmas at The Krusty Krab ; Patrick is disappointed with his gift ; Mr. Krabs and Squidward brag about their gifts, making the town mad. 3-'Kevin Tunaful' Famous actor Kevin Tunaful comes to Bikini Bottom! Sandy and SpongeBob try as hard as they can to get an autograph from Kevin. 4-'Unexpected Party' SpongeBob and Sandy see strange lights at Mr. Krabs' house, They walk over to see what's going on. They join in after learning it was a party. Mr. Krabs does not approve. 5-'Boating From Sandy' Sandy wants to help SpongeBob pass his boating test so she dresses up as Mrs. Puff in order to teach him a different way. 6-'Plankton's Gym' Plankton wants to make something successful, so he opens a gym. ; Mr. Krabs tries to destroy the gym at all costs. 7-'Texting Takeover' Every building in Bikini Bottom is silent, except for the new phone store jam packed with customers 8-'Back In The Rock' Patrick walks by his old rock just for fun, but he notices that the people that moved in are destroying the rock. 9-'Sea-Dogs Vs. Snails' At a pet store, SpongeBob and an old lady argue about which is better, Dogs or Snails. 10-'Snowed In' A snowstorm hits Bikini Bottom, meaning SpongeBob, Sandy and Patrick are snowed in. 11-'Shorter Than Plankton' Plankton learns a fish is shorter than he is, Plankton then goes to brainwash him. 12-'Beachgoing' While at the beach, a bully kicks sand in everyone face, even Larry. SpongeBob and Sandy try to stop the bully. 13-'New Krusty Stuff!' The Krusty Krab gets some new tune-ups, attracting more customers. 14-'Inanimate Alive' Sandy invents a machine that makes inanimate objects come to life. 15-'Chris' Chair Shop' SpongeBob buys a new chair, but it is infected with bugs. ; Patrick buys a very fancy chair, but pays with fake money. 16-'150 Story Building' SpongeBob and Sandy take a trip to the "Bikini Bottom Sports Center." They travel to the top to get a view, but Sandy almost falls off... Or does she actually fall off? Episodes-Season 3 1-'Alive Again' Sandy comes back after falling (maybe) of the Bikini Bottom Sports Center. 2-'So Far...' SpongeBob has been having bad luck lately and needs Spandy to help. 3- 'Top 10!' Patrick is in a short commerical called "Top 10 Ways to eat Krabby Patties!" Patrick then makes commericals about everything! Top 10 Spoilers! 4-'The Golden Gills' SpongeBob and Sandy take a trip to Vegas *'''THIS IS NOT FINISHED. IT WILL BE DONE IN A FEW DAYS. Thank you. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spandy Series Category:SummerSpongefan20 Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Spin-Offs Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Scritpro Category:2014